Storm shelters are known in the prior art, and are typically found in areas that frequently are subject to severe weather, including thunderstorms, gusty winds, wind shear, hail, and tornados. Storm shelters are intended to minimize the risk of injury to the occupants by shielding them from falling limbs, precipitation, and even objects being hurled by wind forces.
Previously disclosed storm shelters were either intended for permanent installations or were too bulky to be transported easily.